


银十字悖论

by sugariness



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugariness/pseuds/sugariness
Summary: “这也太没仪式感”第一次看到吸血鬼进食的年轻狼人好失望，他满以为文俊辉会像电影演的那样，沐着月光将血倒进高脚杯牵出腥红色粘稠的弧线，结果对方叼着血袋的样子好像在喝什么果冻软饮，咕嘟咕嘟几声就见底，满不在乎地把血袋放在流理台上。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 7





	银十字悖论

**Author's Note:**

> 超现实设定
> 
> 狼人/吸血鬼

/  
“我走啦”

吸血鬼敲过门也没进来，虚了一条缝隔着木板和狼人说话，全圆佑先是蒙在被子里半梦半醒答应，他似乎听见对方叹气，一串行李箱碾过地板的声音顺沿缝隙挤进来催他起床，赶在文俊辉离开前套好衣服倚着墙壁头毛乱翘，边讲话边打哈欠。

“这么早？”

文俊辉单手拎箱另一只手提着西装防尘袋折过肩膀，听到这话扭过脸来冲他笑。

“昨天说的要出差一周”

“喔...嗯...好”

他应答又黏又慢好像还在梦里，文俊辉看他那迷糊样觉得可爱，放下东西折回来揉他脑袋，他手指凉得过分，碰到狼人耳尖刚一秒加上血液里的本能反应，等全圆佑清醒过来文俊辉的手腕已经被他钳出白印。

“对不起”

他慌忙放开手背在身后小声道歉，生怕惹这位二十一世纪德古拉不开心把自己轰出门去，吸血鬼表情还算余裕，不再和他做肢体接触，后退几步走到门口重新拎起行李，露出毫无破绽的笑，眼睛弯起来。

“给你留了便条记得看，别只顾着打游戏”

尾音没能完全落地，寻常语气让人分不出是命令还是关心，全圆佑盯着那扇关阖的防盗门出神好一会儿，在继续睡觉和直接起床之间犹豫了两分钟，把刚才捏在手里的框架眼镜戴好，走到冰箱前取下那人提前贴在上面的便利贴。

[补充通心粉和马铃薯  
牛奶大概还有两天的量  
少买点冰淇淋 你快成年了！  
过期的红色饮料记得让人来回收]

抛开最后一句不提，全圆佑把便签粘在自己手臂上，弯下腰在暖黄光线里确认塑料包装上印刷的日期，文俊辉确实是个普通又絮叨的同居对象。

惯常放罐装啤酒的侧门满当当塞着文俊辉说的红色饮料，现代吸血鬼不用披着月光到处咬人脖子也能在特殊网站上订购到人造血液，虽然确认身份比较麻烦，要搭飞机到罗马尼亚现场核实还必须上溯初拥细节，但文俊辉已经活了快两个世纪，只要有稳定的食物来源，他才不在意其中浪费辗转的时间。

“这也太没仪式感”

第一次看到吸血鬼进食的年轻狼人好失望，他满以为文俊辉会像电影演的那样，沐着月光将血倒进高脚杯牵出腥红色粘稠的弧线，结果对方叼着血袋的样子好像在喝什么果冻软饮，咕嘟咕嘟几声就见底，满不在乎地把血袋放在流理台上。

“味道呢，和普通人血比起来怎么样”

全圆佑把他当百科全书，虽然没化狼型可吸血鬼分明能看见背后支棱起来摇晃的尾巴。

“当然没办法比”，文俊辉斜他一眼，吸食人血的同时吸血鬼也会陷入迷乱的疯狂，比起进食更像在享受掠夺， 那些濒死嘶哑的绝望顺着血液经由喉咙到达心脏引发新的颤动。可这解释对另一种族来说缺乏实感，于是他换了种简单的说法，“人血喝起来更甜”

他看上去漫不经心，微卷的发尾拢住脸颊显得轻佻又张扬，他总是在笑也知道自己怎样笑最漂亮，全圆佑刚认识他的时候几乎要被这笑容骗过去。

/  
解释起来有点麻烦，关于全圆佑和文俊辉现在同居的现状。

他们的关系有点像房东和住客，文俊辉分享给他一间卧室也开放了家里的大部分空间，除了他自己那间总是上锁的卧室。

因为装修地像地牢吗，还是打开门就会哗啦啦飞出来一群蝙蝠，正中间摆着漆黑巨大的棺材，你到底需不需要睡觉啊？

全圆佑的好奇心完全没有尽头，文俊辉不搭理他就自己发挥想象力，确实不是每个狼人都有机会和吸血鬼住在一起，正常来说这两个种族相遇百分之九十九点九的几率都是想着怎么杀死对方。

“他是狼人！”

“他住在这里我会很安全”，文俊辉一边对着美食频道研究煎蛋卷的三种做法，一边向来家里做客的吸血鬼朋友解释为什么有狼人坐在自家客厅打游戏，“狼人领地意识很强，即使他们能闻到我的味道，分辨出这里有同类就不会靠近了，他们不会想打扰对方捕猎的”

“可他是狼人！！！”

朋友依然僵硬地缩在沙发另一头不敢靠近，朝厨房吼出同样的话，声音拔高了听起来很抓狂。

“我是和平主义者”

全圆佑刚结束一局游戏，放下手柄举高双手，镜片后狭长的眼睛无辜地眨动着，无害的电竞宅男。

“和平主义者，以及小朋友”

文俊辉打了个响指让全圆佑过来吃晚饭，自己和客人在茶几上排好一列血袋摩拳擦掌开始电影马拉松，他叫小朋友时不自觉放软了语气，狼人开始还不太乐意，但想想在吸血鬼的面前世界上最长寿的人类也变婴儿，就放弃计较这个问题。

所以除去房东和住客之外他们还有一层关系——厨师和食客，文俊辉自己不需要吃饭，却意外喜欢料理，他的味蕾基本退化尝不出滋味，终于抓到拥有正常消化系统的狼人恨不得把自己知道的全部料理都摆上桌供他挑选。

文俊辉喜欢看他吃饭，在桌子对面坐得端正，专心致志地看他如何持握餐具，用纸巾擦拭滴落的酱汁，将食物从口腔左边顶到右边，吞咽饮料时滚动的喉结。

“怎么样怎么样怎么样！”

他趴在方桌边撑住下巴，形状柔媚的眼睛亮亮地紧盯全圆佑，等待他的食后感，狼人嚼着说不上多美味的普通汤饭，视线在过近的距离里不自然地躲闪。

“挺好吃的”

他撒了个无足轻重的谎。

吸血鬼跳起来欢呼，想扑过来抱全圆佑又顾忌自己衣服上的蔬菜汁水和狼人过分机敏的戒备反射，最后变成蝙蝠绕着天花板转了好几圈才变回人形，噗通倒进沙发傻笑着发晕。

全圆佑惊讶于吸血鬼对看人吃饭这件事的痴迷程度，没藏住好奇就问及原因。

“说起来有点怪，但我真的怀念咀嚼食物的感觉”

文俊辉彼时迷上手工咖啡，托朋友从哥伦比亚寄来最好的原料，转动木头手柄一圈圈磨得起劲，与咖啡豆被碾碎的声音相比，这回答几乎没有重量。

/  
“我看你根本不是吸血鬼是绿尾孔雀，吸血鬼都喜欢把自己藏在古堡里，哪像你天天出去抛头露面”

全圆佑刚签收一摞刊物，边往回搬运边碎念，拆开牛皮纸露出封面模特熟悉的脸，正朝镜头摆出标准的，近乎完美的笑容。

刚出差回来的文俊辉听到动静从卧室转出来随便抽出中间一本大概翻了几页，用书脊去磕全圆佑肩膀，咧着嘴语气恨恨的。

“那是因为他们没有未成年狼人要养！”

虽然大部分打着神秘主义的罗曼蒂克作品对吸血鬼的描述都与现实有不小出入，但关于致命魅力和不老容颜这两点却是该死的正确，文俊辉的长相确实俊美，也不像大多数吸血鬼那样苍白纤弱，和常年宅家的全圆佑站在一起倒仿佛他才是拥有狼人血统的那一个。

全圆佑不以为然，根本不信自己真的对文俊辉的银行账户有多大威胁，他翻过封面看到内页，又接连翻了几本。

吸血鬼摆出生动明艳的表情，像座卡在挂钟齿轮间难以脱身的漂亮标本，一切都静止了，他在无声的沉寂中被淹没。

“再多过几年被人发现你不会变老要怎么办”

全圆佑的动作重了些，纸页就变皱。

“搬家，不然就假装出事故死掉好了”

文俊辉语气轻巧，好像他根本不会为这种小事烦心，他无数次重蹈覆辙，从来到某个城市定居那天起就计划着要搬离，从和某个人打招呼那刻起就计划着要用死亡来预设结局。

“喜欢你的人”，狼人说得很慢，没注意到捏紧那页已经出现裂痕，“你死了他们一定会难过”

吸血鬼终于从沙发另一端望向他，他能读懂空气中的变化也知道年轻狼人突然沮丧的原因，近乎愚蠢的稚气。

“他们不会为我难过一辈子，即使真的有，我也会比任何人的难过活得都要久”

他的声音听起来又空又远，隔着雨传过来，淅淅沥沥，落在地上堆成潮湿的灰烬。

/  
全圆佑也不是毫无原因地就能住进一个吸血鬼家里，倒不单因为正处在叛逆混沌的青春期，他其实从小就回避着将要成为狼人的未来，也就是为什么快成年了他还没在任何一个月圆之夜进行过完整的变身。

残暴，嗜血，不受控制。

光是想到自己会成为怪物就已经超过他的精神负荷，虽然接受正确引导之后人的精神力可以战胜狼的野性掌控身体。可他就是忍不住想，万一没能抓住那个时机，那他生为人学到的一切还有什么意义，倒不如干脆从出生就彻彻底底做一头野兽。

于是全圆佑趁一次外出训练逃跑，在极度的饥饿中发烧晕倒，被族群的死对头捡到，收留，戒备后妥协。

对吸血鬼群体的认知不会因为他和文俊辉之间寻常的交往发生太多变化，他们依然有世袭的仇恨和矛盾，只是在吸血鬼和狼人的标准下他俩刚好都是不合群的异类，泡在人类的生活里催眠自己。

他最终会变成半人半狼的怪物，这一天越来越近，不仅是食量的增大和嗜睡症状的加重，他能察觉到骨骼和器脏深处酝酿着的变化，剧烈地仿佛要捏碎他。

“我把你生日那周空出来了”，吸血鬼又端出来一盘煎蛋，把狼人面前空掉的餐具叠摞在一起，“在满月成年，多可爱的巧合”

“哪里巧”，全圆佑下意识反驳，然后才发现文俊辉前半句透露的信息，“你没必要陪着我”

“我们可以去露营，我全都计划好了，离城挺远的森林，很安全”

吸血鬼挥舞双手比划好像真在计划什么美好旅行，全圆佑不自觉皱眉，焦躁地把碗里的西蓝花戳来戳去。

“等我完全变成狼人，普通人都会被我袭击何况吸血鬼，你会被我撕碎的”

不知道文俊辉是没听见还是故意不理睬，他甚至越过桌子拉住他的手臂，语调里有雀跃的期待，“我还从没给朋友办过成年礼，毕竟他们都成年挺久了，十八岁的时候我还是人类呢，不过到处都是瘟疫谁也没心情庆祝”

“庆祝什么”，全圆佑没有收回手臂，只是抬起脸用冰冷语调发问，“庆祝我成功变成狼人可以回归族群你终于可以摆脱我”

“还是我没成功变成狼人在森林死掉，你可以去领别的倒霉鬼回来给这个死气沉沉的坟墓添一点活人的气息？”

他口不择言，他知道自己口不择言，全圆佑害怕极了，他听年长的兄弟形容过狼化后的那段混沌，没人能在身体结构剧变的极度痛苦中保持清醒，如果文俊辉在离他不远的地方他会毫不犹豫地与他撕斗。

全圆佑本以为文俊辉对这个字眼不再敏感，毕竟他谈论起自己的死亡时总用轻蔑语调，那种只有已死之人才能不以为意的冷漠说法激怒过他一次又一次，所以这次当他发现文俊辉大而明亮的眼睛里露出某种脆弱时不由得愣住了。

“如果你非要这么想”

吸血鬼收回手优雅地离开椅子，脸上没有笑意，他轻盈地穿过客厅回到自己房间，直到全圆佑入睡都没再出来。

等第二天全圆佑打开冰箱，血袋依然和前天晚上的数量一样，文俊辉没有进食，这发现让他觉得愧疚，他真的做错了什么。

/  
是盛夏常见的暴雨，云层停滞着不断下坠，车行在雨中像只被淋湿的瓢虫。

吸血鬼和狼人都不说话，CD滚过两盘也没引出什么话题，全圆佑从上午就开始紧张，肠胃扭在一起，中途停在加油站几乎点空了店里全部的汉堡，整个车厢充满了蛋黄酱的味道。

文俊辉隔一段时间就开一阵雨刮器，艰难盯着扇形视野分辨道路，握住方向盘的手指僵硬地过分。

要是今晚没有月亮就好了。

他这么想着，又意识到自己这想法实在自私，狼人成年还没能完全变身是十分危险的情况，虽然从吸血鬼的立场来说他巴不得这些怪物早日灭绝，可这是全圆佑，他捡回家的小狼人，误闯入自己停摆时间里的外来者。

所有情爱离散在他的度量尺里都短暂，快得仿佛蝴蝶扇动一次翅膀，永生的代价是永远孤独，文俊辉几乎觉得自己已经习惯了，习惯做个幽灵在世间飘荡，却和全圆佑撞个正着。

年轻狼人会故意摆乱自己按日期放好的血袋，苦着脸抱怨煮好的咖啡太涩，熬夜打游戏在午餐的时候睡着，又在电影片尾曲里把自己哭得皱巴巴。

他年轻，英俊又充满生气，好像整个世界都在等他。

全圆佑必须活下来，即使自己会成为第一个被他猎杀的吸血鬼也没关系，他已经做好了最坏的打算。

他们终于开过那阵暴雨，来到森林边缘。

就是今晚。

/  
他们并没走到森林深处，找了块平坦空地就开始搭设帐篷，刚下过雨空气里湿漉漉的，本该抵消掉大半热暑，全圆佑却觉得骨头深处有东西烧起来，难受地在防水毡布上缩成一团。

“你不需要睡觉，我过了午夜不知道能不能活着回来，搭这个有什么用”

他蜷着望向正把固定钉子敲入土里的吸血鬼，试图转移自己的注意力好让那股灼烧感不那么明显，文俊辉朝他笑，那笑在偏斜的光线里漂亮得惊人。

“变回人之后你会需要地方好好睡一觉”

他沉默几分钟，突然想到重要的事。

“你带银器了吗”

吸血鬼没有说话。

“文俊辉”，他很少连名带姓地叫吸血鬼，“我问你带银器了吗”

“...不需要那种东西”，文俊辉平静地说，“都会顺利的”

全圆佑听见这话立刻跳起来，冲向吸血鬼抓住他的肩膀。

“顺利，变成狼人杀了你也算顺利？”

“这是你该做的”

“可我不想”

全圆佑红着眼眶声音嘶哑，比任何时候都脆弱，人类的意志力好像要被深处蛰伏的怪物压过去。

“那就努力记住不想杀我这件事”

文俊辉抵住他的额头，紧贴对方鼻尖说出这句话，男孩的眼泪顺着睫毛沾到他脸上，又湿又烫。

/  
全圆佑赶在月亮升至最高点之前离开空地独自跑进森林，他跑得很快，想尽可能远地离开吸血鬼，虽然他也明白不论那时候文俊辉在哪儿自己都会立刻找到他，以坏的理由。

他跑着，被灌木割破手脚，渗出血迹在草丛间斑驳，他几乎感觉不到那些细小的疼痛，更深处的撕裂在每一寸肌肉和每一节骨骼的连接处发生，最可怕的是他发现自己虽然在跑，却根本没办法思考，意识在模糊记忆在遗落，原本压抑的哭泣在喉咙里变成低沉的吼。

吸血鬼在森林另一头静候，极度敏锐的嗅觉让他单是控制着不去在意那些鲜血的味道就已经很困难，他努力去分辨全圆佑的足音，从凌乱跌撞到均匀稳当，是狼人宽大的脚掌，他还听到树木断裂的声音，林间升起嘈杂的鸟鸣，有谁在慌乱中跌入溪涧。

然后他听到一声狼嗥，一句终结的宣告。

文俊辉仰起脸最后看了眼挂在夜空巨大明亮的满月，自从被转化成吸血鬼之后他从没觉得它离自己这么近过，他哼着歌爬进搭好的帐篷，学人类那样躺在睡袋上，神情愉快地闭上眼睛。

狼人已经跑到帐篷外在仅有咫尺的地方喘气，滚烫呼吸悬在头顶，巨大的黑色阴影压盖下来，吸血鬼背对他，几乎露出全部破绽。

他的脑海里久违地闪过童年时最爱的金色旷野，蜻蜓翅膀上透明纤细的纹路，一块面包掰成三份也吃得香甜，无数快乐的瞬间。

就是现在，他倒数。

/  
狼人放低重心，笨拙地在他身边蜷缩。

过分健壮的身体撑断了帐篷的钢架，整块篷布就被抽去骨头，沉沉落到他们身上，蓬松尾巴卷覆他的小腿，手臂空环住文俊辉的胳膊，尽可能温柔地将他拉进自己怀里。全圆佑身上还带着植物根茎和泥土的湿气，狼人用心脏去贴吸血鬼的脊背，说不清谁暴露弱点更多。

他的心跳。

全圆佑的心跳比人形时更有力，和起伏的胸膛一起像台巨大的泵机压着鼓膜轰响，又响又急强迫整个森林都与他共鸣。

这是第一次。

文俊辉在黑暗中睁开眼睛。

这是第一次，他可以不借助任何假装人类的把戏，来欺骗自己从没真的死去。

他们就这样拥抱着清醒，直到太阳升起。

Fin.


End file.
